15 years later
by dramione lovegirl
Summary: this story revolves around the family lives of malfoys, potters and weasleys 15 years after the war. A Draco/ hermione fanfic!
1. prologue and meeting friends

"Alex it is almost ten! The train leaves exactly in an hour. We need to get there fast!" exclaimed 33 year old Hermione Malfoy to her 11 year old son. "Cassie, did you get your trunk packed?" she asked her 11 year old daughter. Alexander Malfoy and Cassiopeia Malfoy were twins. "Relax love! There is still time and we will get there in 10 minutes" said Draco Malfoy reading the daily prophet. "Really Draco? Relax? Is that even possible?" asked Hermione. Draco knew what his wife was thinking about. Today was the first day for them in wizarding London after 15 years. On account of few events, Draco and Hermione have both left wizarding London and had returned back for their children's first year at Hogwarts.

**15 years ago…**

After the war, Hermione went to Australia to restore her parents' memories. She and Ron were dating and he did not like her going to Australia because he thought it was impossible to find her parents and asked her to let it go. But Hermione insisted that she had to go and left. She came back after two months along with her parents and went to the apartment that she shared with Ron.

"Ron? Ron?" Hermione called entering the apartment. It was two long months since she saw him and she missed him. She owled him twice but did not get a reply from him. She knew that he was angry but she wanted him to understand that her parents were important to her. So finally she was glad that she came back and was eager to meet him. She went upstairs and opened the bedroom door and was shocked. There he was involved in a brief snogging session with a black haired girl whom Hermione recognized to be Astoria greengrass, Draco malfoy's girlfriend." Ronald!" Hermione called. Ron groaned to have been interrupted and looked up to see Hermione staring at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hermione?" he said. "It is not what you think. Let me explain" he said getting up." Oh yea it is not what I think Ronald it is what I see. Have it your way I am leaving" she said and with a wave of her wand all her belongings got packed up and Hermione apparated on the spot leaving a shocked Ron and a confused Astoria behind. Hermione went to her parents' private villa in France and decided to live there away from everything for a while. She also understood that harry and Ginny also knew about this all along and decided to stay away from them as well. She enrolled herself in the French ministry and worked for the department of magical reinforcement.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy was living a very hard time. He moved out of the Malfoy manor and lived with his girlfriend Astoria greengrass in an apartment. Lately he was suspicious about Astoria's behavior. She would leave home early in the morning and would return back home very late and sometimes would never return at all. Draco didn't want to upset her and so he just decided to wait for her to talk about it.

One fine morning Draco woke up alone as usual and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He found that day's prophet on the table and his jaws dropped on seeing the front page. **Astoria greengrass and Ron weasley spotted together. The famous war hero was spotted getting cozy with model and Draco malfoy's girlfriend Astoria greengrass. It is also known that Ron weasley was dating the war heroine Hermione granger. A source revealed that ms. Granger got to know about the issue and left the town. Does know? What is going on between and ? More details will be revealed once we get the chance of interviewing them.** And there was a big picture of Astoria and Ron kissing and cuddling in a famous restaurant.

Draco was way beyond shocked. He was working hard to restore back his family name and did not have enough time for Astoria. But he didn't think she would stoop that low and throw herself at the weasel like this. He knew granger wouldn't be able to bear it. He hated her but still he understood her. No one deserved a situation like this. He decided to take a break from everything and went to his private villa in France and decided to work there. He met the French minister and got a job in the department of magical reinforcement.

Draco and Hermione both started work on the same day. Both understood their situations and decided to call it a truce. And that was how it all started.

**Present….**

The Malfoy family made their way to the platform 9 ¾. Hermione was way beyond nervous. She was going to meet her old friends and ex after a very long time and didn't know what their reaction would be. She missed harry and Ginny and was longing to see them. Draco and Hermione along with their kids Alexander, Cassiopeia and their five year old son Scorpius entered the platform and looked around. Everything was the same- The red scarlet engine, parents yelling at their children. It was the same. Hermione scanned the area to find the potters and there they were with the weasleys of course.

Harry and Ginny were whispering to each other. It was the first year for their oldest son James Sirius. "Do you think she'll be here?" whispered harry to Ginny. "If she ever got married and had children, then yes she would be. But I want her to come because I miss her!" said Ginny. Harry nodded and looked around. He spotted Draco Malfoy with his family. "Look who it is!" said harry. He didn't like Ron's actions either and started developing a good attitude towards Draco especially after what Astoria did to him. "I wonder to whom he got married to" said harry to Ginny. Ron never talked to them like before especially after what he did to Hermione so he always stayed away from them. Suddenly they got a clear image of the Malfoy family and were shocked to see the lady. "Is that?" asked harry. "Hermione?" Ginny finished for him. At the same time Hermione spotter them and smiled at them.

To be continued….


	2. inviting friends and happy news!

"Is that?" asked harry. "Hermione?" Ginny finished for him. On hearing the name everyone near them turned around eagerly. Their jaws dropped when they spotted her a midst the malfoys. "Hello everyone" she said calmly. Ron was shocked beyond words. "What are you doing with that evil git?" he growled. "Excuse me? I am sure everyone knows who is evil here. Don't you dare talk to my husband like that." She spat and then turned towards harry and Ginny. "Harry, gin, it has been very long! I have missed you both too much!" she said. Ginny was the first to recover from the shock. "Hello 'Mione! We have missed you so much too! How are you? Is this your family?" she said. "Yes gin this is my family! You know my husband Draco and these are our children Alexander, Cassiopeia and Scorpius. Alex and Cassie are starting school this year! "She said. "Wow! That is great!" exclaimed Ginny." These are my children, James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. James is starting school this year." Said Ginny.

Just then the final whistle was given by the guard. They led their children to the train and bid their farewells. "Now be good both of you. I don't want any complaints from the headmistress else I would bring you straight back home you get that?"Said Hermione with a serious face. Draco chuckled at this and Hermione ignored him. "I will miss you both. Write to me every week. I love you guys. Now off you go" she said hugging them both. Now it was Draco's turn." God the house is going to be silent from now. I will miss you two. Now don't try to be too good children. I want you to enjoy school. So be what you are" said Draco hugging his children. "We love you dad and mum" they said in unison and hugged their little brother and got onto the train. They all waved good bye to their children until the train disappeared around the corner.

"Well, It is nice seeing you all again. It would be nice if we meet again. Harry and Ginny would you like to join us for dinner tonight with your children at our house?" asked Draco completely ignoring Ron and his wife Astoria. Harry was shocked at first but then shook Draco's hand and accepted. "We would love to catch up Draco. Thank you!" he said. Draco smiled back. "Cool then! Our place at 6.00. Is that okay?" he asked. Harry nodded. To anybody who didn't know them, it would seem as if they were best friends for long. They both found it very easy to talk to each other. After talking for a few minutes, they decided to get back to their houses and then meet in the evening completely ignoring the third couple standing there.

On their way home while driving in their grand black BMW i8, Draco thought about how easy it was talking to harry. Harry? When did he become harry? He thought to himself. Then he turned and looked at the beautiful witch sitting next to him. He remembered the day when they first talked under normal circumstance.

**14 years ago….**

Months passed and Draco and Hermione got accustomed to their works completely ignoring each other's presence. But Draco found it very difficult. He wanted to talk to Hermione and at least apologize for everything. One day Hermione was late for work. She had to look through her files and was running late. She was busy reading her file while walking to her office when she ran into someone. "Oh am sorry I was not looking properly" she said and then she saw who it was. Draco Malfoy was standing close to her. "It is ok granger. Just be careful when you walk" he said walking away. Hermione was surprised. This was not the Malfoy that she knew. She was curious to know what he was doing in France. She kept staring at him all day during lunch and also during the meetings and he caught her staring at him a few times. He decided to talk to her.

In the evening Hermione was making her way out when she felt someone calling her. She turned around to see Draco Malfoy rushing towards her. "Hermione can we talk for a minute?" he asked. She was surprised when he used her first name. "What do you want mal-Draco?" she asked. "Nothing I just wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us" he blurted out. Hermione was shocked. Draco Malfoy apologizing? "I-it's okay Malfoy no problem" she said. "would you like to join me for a drink now?" he asked hoping that she would agree. "S-sure...I mean…why not "she said and they both went to a nearby muggle cafe.

Draco and Hermione talked about the reason why they were in France, about the war, their friends, family and work. They both understood that they had finally found someone to talk and share things. They decided to go home and even agreed to meet more and talk normally at the department. Draco reached home and could not put Hermione out of his mind. She was beautiful, intelligent and a perfect person to talk to. He wanted to meet her again soon. He wanted to spend more time with her. Slowly he got to bed drifting into a sleep with dreams about a beautiful brunette.

**Present….**

Hermione noticed her husband smiling and asked him "what is it Draco?" he smiled at her and replied "nothing love. Just thinking about the day I started to feel for you" Hermione smiled remembering the day." It seems like only yesterday" she said smiling. Draco nodded as they got home.

The next day Draco was busy with work. After having decided to get back to London, the malfoys had quit their job and had started a company called Malfoy industries. It has been few months and Draco was very busy with the development processes. Even within a very short period, the company was flourishing. He sat in his office room at home and was going through a document when he heard Hermione clearing her throat." Umm Draco can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked softly. "love you know I don't like to be disturbed when I am working" he said without looking up." But this is important" she said slightly annoyed. Draco sighed. "Okay now tell me what it is?" he asked." I think we'll have to redecorate the nursery again" she said beaming. Draco understood. "You mean you are?" he said looking at her stomach. She nodded smiling. Draco lifted her and spun her around and kissed her softly." I am so happy love! This calls for a celebration". He said carrying her to their room.

To be continued….


End file.
